


Obey

by Tmntfreaken



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntfreaken/pseuds/Tmntfreaken
Summary: A different dimension, a class society that allows slavery and four brothers caught in the middle of it all, a certain leader in particular.Leonardo/OC
Relationships: Leonardo/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into. I only stood there as two bodyguard looking men took my brothers away and the second the elevator doors shut behind them she turned to me, smiled and asked me to walk with her.

I followed her down a narrow and rather unfurnished corridor. There were spotlights in the ceiling giving soft lightning to the golden wallpaper and a few white doors along the way leading to who knows what.

Coming to a halt in front of a dark brown door in which really stood out because of the boldness in color differences, she brought out a bunch of keys, unlocked the door then asked me to step in, walking past her I went inside.

The first thing that caught my attention was the king sized bed placed by the right wall of the room with navy linen and grey horizontal striped, white pillows. On each side of it, two nightstands made out of glass with crystal table lamps. The room was very high in ceiling, spotlights in here as well. The walls were a soft grey almost white and faded beige carpeted floor. Everything in this room, just like the rest of this ridiculously huge place was so extremely expensive looking it made me uneasy just looking at the decor. The long side of the room was a window wall, which gave an amazing view over the city and a total of five blackout curtains for privacy if one needed, not really seeing the necessity since we were on the fifty first floor.

I don't know why but a bedroom was the last thing I expected to be standing in.

"This will be your bedroom, everyone needs a bed to sleep in, no?"

I knew she could read the surprise on my face as she took a seat in one of the armchairs, behind her you could see the city shining up the night sky.

I actually felt a little hit of shame for thinking so poorly of her, expecting a cage or a torture chamber but instead getting a bedroom worthy of royalty.

There was a soft knock on the door behind us and in walked an older man who I'm guessing you could call a butler. He was carrying a tray with two glasses of champagne, I took one out of politeness, knowing very well I were not going to drink it. He served her the other glass then left the room.

"I understand this must be a lot to take in for you" she stated in a sort of seductive way. I'm not sure if that's the way she usually spoke or if she were doing it on purpose. She smiled at me when I faced her to answer. Crossing her slender legs, her already short dress sliding higher up her thighs and for some reason I could not help but notice.

I swallowed.

"Where are they taking my brothers?" I asked, needing to focus my thoughts elsewhere.

"I always keep my promises and as promised, they will not be harmed so there's no need to worry about it as long as you stand by your word" She took a sip of her champagne as I gave her a quick nod.

"So what exactly is it that you want?" I felt myself growing restless, her way of dancing around the questions made me very apprehensive.

"You ask a lot of questions" Her lips quirked in a slight smile.

"And you're not giving me many answers" For some reason I smiled back. Maybe it was the simple courtesy or maybe I was subconsciously starting to enjoy this back and forth game she seemed to be playing.

She came to a stand, placing her glass on the small glass table in between the two armchairs and began walking slowly towards me, her feet wobbling slightly in her high heels due to the thick carpet.

When her body was only a few inches away she reached out for my hand, taking the glass I'd forgotten I was still holding, moved the cool drink towards her lips and swallowed it all in three slow gulps, licked her lips while locking eyes with mine. My breath hitched. Her eyes were a very intense, playful yellow, making it hard to break her gaze.

"You should get some rest, it's getting late" She breathed, stepping past me making her way towards the door but right before leaving she gave out a soft laughter, leaving the empty glass on the white mid-high dresser next to the doorway.

"You'll get your answers soon enough, good night" And then she left without waiting for a reply.

I took a deep breath. Once again I just stood, thinking of what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Raphael shouted and then got punched across the face for it and felt his jaw glitch for a second before it popped back in place. He could taste blood in his mouth, the room started to spin as he fell to the floor.

"Raph, calm down, you're only making things worse!" Donnie’s voice and the laughter from the guards were muffled from the ringing in his ears. One of the guards grabbed Raphael’s arm and dragged him across the floor, then threw him into a separate cell from his brothers.

The loud click noise from the lock brought him back to consciousness, hearing his brothers shout to let them out.

Raphael got to his feet, grabbed the bars as hard as he could while watching the men leaving.

"Let us out of here you assholes!" Raph yelled but the only response he got was more laughter as they shut the door behind them.

Raphael stared after the guards, still a firm grip on the bars, the rage he felt at that very moment could not be described. Leo was an idiot, hell, they were all idiots thinking she would just gonna let them walk out from here.

"We'll get out Raph, don't worry" Don's optimism made him sick to his stomach.

Raph was in the cell right across from Don and Mikey was in the one left to Donnie's.

"Shut the hell up, Donnie"

Then the guards turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins


	2. Chapter 2

**Obey chapter 2**

* * *

It felt awful to admit it but I haven't had such a great night sleep in years, having a mattress adjust to the shape of my shell is a luxury I never thought I would experience.

The morning light came through the tall Windows, being on floor 51 gave an amazing view and it was even more stunning when the city wasn't quite awoken yet.

I admired the view for a few more minutes before I decided to get out of bed and stretch, a few katas wouldn't hurt either. The open space in this room gave more than enough space for it.

I'm not sure how much time passed but I was interrupted by someone knocking and before I could answer the door opened and in came the butler from the night before, carrying a bundle of folded clothes.

"Miss wishes your company for breakfast in half an hour, here's a fresh set of clothing and you'll find the shower in the bathroom over there" He said pointing towards the white door across the room in which I thought were a closet.

"Um, thank you" what else were I going to say honestly, I was hungry and after this mornings practice and last nights stressful events I could surely use a shower.

"Half an hour on the 14th floor, don't be late, Miss will not appreciate you letting her wait" I could tell he wasn't interested in my response so I didn't say anything. He laid the clothes on the end of the bed before he left.

I gave the folded fabric a stare, guess I would have to get used to wearing clothes from now on.

I wiped some sweat off my forehead and took direction towards the now known bathroom.

The bathroom was just like the bedroom, very luxurious. One big window to my right, white tub, victorian styled shower in glass and gold. Next to it were a side table with a couple folded towels. Double sinks with golden handles and a very large mirror hanging on the wall over it. The walls and floors were in light grey stone and as a finishing touch, a white soft carpet beneath my feet by the door entrance, this was just too much.

I got into the shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. Even though I could've stayed in this shower for a very long time the hunger started to really get to me.

After drying myself off with one of the soft cotton towels I got back to to the bedroom to take a closer look at the clothes that were left for me. A simple pair of blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt a couple of sizes too big so they would fit around my shell then I couldn't help but grin at the underwear that were also concluded in the bundle, I weren't even going to bother with those. It was a good thing she was planning a laid back breakfast anyway.

I got dresses and headed out, walked down the sterile corridors looking for the elevator.

* * *

Turns out the 14th floor was the restaurant. I came to enter a huge dining room with chairs and tables filling out the space. There was soft lightning from the spotlights, assuming they were not turned on to max to set the mood. A few candles on some of the tables were lit as well.

One section of the dining area was cut off by an arch, soft music was coming from in there to I figured that's were she would be. Indeed she was, seated on the opposite end of the long table from were I was now standing. The table had a total of eight chairs, six on each side and one on both short ends. A red tablecloth to protect the fragile wood underneath. It was set with different kinds of silver wear, plates and glasses. Trays with fruit and all kinds of cheese, bowls with yoghurt and containers with granola. Pots for tea and coffee. Juice, milk and water were also optional.

She had her golden eyes set on me, I swallowed.

"Good morning" I said, manners going on autopilot.

"Good morning, please take a seat" she made a gesture towards the chair in front of me so I sat down. A second later the all too familiar butler showed up again, this time with two plates in each hand. Taking a halt at my right he served me the food, simple toast, bacon and eggs, then he continued and served her.

Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a light blue silk robe, that was pretty much all I could see without sneaking a peek underneath the table. I was not going to do that.

The soft lightning in here really worked in her favor though and only a fool would deny her striking beauty, if only she weren't such a slick snake under that pretty exterior.

"Did you sleep well?" She took a sip out of her newly poured cup of tea.

"Yes"

"Please let me know if there's anything you wish to change with your bedroom and I'll make sure it gets done" she smiled.

"It's fine" she nodded and began to eat.

I stared down at my own plate, I figured starving myself wouldn't help anyone so I took a bite. I would never tell Mikey but these eggs were so much better than the burned chunks filled with shells he usually served on Saturday mornings, the thought made me homesick.

"There's something I would like to show you after we've eaten if you would care to join me?" She didn't look up from her food, she just continued to eat while waiting for my response.

I had a bad feeling and I knew she had something not so harm free in mind and I wasn't sure I was ready to handle it just yet.

I swallowed hard, the food no longer wanting to make its way down my throat.

"Okay" I answered knowing I would regret it. She gave a quick nod and didn't say another word throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

We got inside the elevator together and she pressed number 30 on the keypad, the doors closed and as the elevator moved upwards I could feel my palms begin to sweat. We reached our destined floor and there was a soft ping before the doors opened again. Another narrow corridor before an iron double door blocked our way.

The door had a card lock, pulling out a keycard from wherever she could've hidden that, she swiped the card and the doors opened up automatically. Holding my breath we stepped inside.

"Wait here while I go change" she disappeared and I stood frozen, not really sure I believed what I was seeing.

The room was filled with different machines and equipment. Since I've never used most of them I can't call myself an expert on what they're called. The ones I do recognize are the most common ones and also because Raph's got one in his bedroom. A bench press or whatever, there were also a couple of treadmills lined up.

The center of the room were free from equipment and used for what I would guess, dancing or a perfect spot for me to practice my katas… I shook the thought out of my head.

She was gone for another minute before returning, wearing something more suitable for training.

"This is my own private gym, I can tell you're used to working out so feel free to use it as you please, I'll get you your own keycard so you can come and go whenever you want" she got on one of the four treadmills and began setting the speed.

" I don't know how to work even half the machines in here" I told her honestly.

"Then do whatever it is you do to stay in shape or do share your secret on how you're building muscle without lifting a finger" with the sarcasm thick in the way she said it I couldn't help but chuckle. Then my smile faded, I had to remember that she had some kind of motive behind giving me so much.

I wasn't about to show her any of my ninjutsu training either, I mean she's not stupid, she knows I practice something, my brothers and I hadn't surrendered ourselves without a fight but exactly what our fighting skills were, she didn't need to know.

So I took step towards one of the benches and corrected the weights on the bar, I'd seen Raphael do this a million times, how hard could it be?

Now thinking about it I probably should have paid more attention to how much weight I put on the bar. I managed to lift it of the railing and bring it down to my chest but when I tried to lift it up again my arms couldn't handle the pressure. I let out a loud grunt as I threw the bar to the floor, falling off the bench in the process and landed on my stomach next to the bar, this was not my thing.

I could hear her laughing as she came running over to me, sweat pearls taking shape on her forehead.

" Are you alright?" She reached out her hand to help me up but I ignored it, this was already embarrassing enough. I got to my feet and came to stand a little closer to her than I intended to, we'd been this close last night and with me being a head taller, her heavy breathing stroked my neck.

"Yes I'm fine, I think the weights are miss marked" I said in a lame attempt to save some of my pride even though I knew she wouldn't believe this.

"Aha" she smiled while licking her teeth. She took a step back.

"Listen, even though this might not be for you I'll have Mr Calmity bring you a keycard so you at least have the option, then it's up to you what you want to do, I'm sure you can find your way back to your room and in the mine while I'm going to finish my running, some of us have to work for our bodies" she got back on the machine and started up her jog once again. I knew the best thing would be for me to get back to my room but instead I just stood there.

" I can run" I heard myself say before I could think things through.

The smile I received back could've melted ice. She tilted her head towards the treadmill next to hers and I got on it. The display had more than a million buttons on it and once again I had no idea what to do. I think she noticed my confusion so she turned off her treadmill and gave me her full attention. She came up close, I still couldn't define her scent but it was something sweet and I enjoyed it a lot"

"You see this button here?" She pointed to a dark green button in the middle of the display, I nodded.

"That's for starting it up, then you use the up and down arrows to set the speed" she demonstrated and the treadmill started moving.

"Why do I get the feeling everyone knows about these things besides me?"

She kept pressing the 'up' arrow until I gave her a sign that the speed was fast enough.

"Because it's probably true" she smirked as she once again got back to her own work out. We kept at it for at least fifty minutes without stopping. It felt great to work my body to the point were the endorphins took over, A long, hard work out was just what I needed.

When we reached the hour and a half mark she slowed down, then she came to a stop and while catching her breath she showed me how to turn my machine off.

She went to get water while I stretched, returning she gave me a bottle.

"Great work" she said, taking a mouthful of water.

I gave her a brief smile. I wasn't really thirsty, I could've gone at it for at least another hour so I kept the bottle in my hand, not opening it.

"I have a meeting to attend to this afternoon, if you want, I can have someone from the staff show you around the building so you know how to get around on your own" she took another sip of water, her skin was shimmering from the layer of sweat. Breathtaking indeed but not letting it distract me, I nodded. Knowing how to get around this building would help tons when I made a move to find my brothers.

"He'll meet you by the elevator on your floor at four pm, be ready by then"

She made her leave after that and as soon as she left the gym I could feel myself relax a little bit. Her very presence was so very intense and distracting and once again I let myself get mislead. I expected something awful but instead I got a gym. I still know she's working me up to something, at least now I know she's taking things slow.

My mind started to wonder, what kind of meeting would she be attending this afternoon? When would she be back?

I mentally kicked myself, the only things that should be occupying my mind is find brothers and get the hell out.

This woman meant nothing to us, nothing to me and if I ever got the chance I would make her aware of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content, nothing too serious but it's there…

**Obey Chapter 3**

* * *

After a nice shower and some much needed alone time after our intense morning workout, the alarm on my nightstand went off, it was time to head towards the elevator for the tour of the building that I was promised but when I got there it wasn't the butler I was expecting that met me. I was surprised to find a tall blond woman waiting for me, she was properly dressed and looked somewhat irritated and had her arms crossed but when she saw me coming down the hallway she immediately turned into a more professional self, greeting me once I was in hearing distance. I greeted her back.

"Follow me please" She said pressing the button on the elevator.

I nodded, we waited for a few seconds before the elevator doors opened.

She guided me through a numbers of floors, offices, dining rooms, bedrooms, regular living spaces, nothing I found useful but I kept following her around until the tour was over.

We ended the tour where we started it, she gave me a key, which I figured, worked on my bedroom door and the keycard to the gym that I was told I would receive, I thanked her and she left without replying. I headed back to my bedroom and locked the door behind me, I was not in the mood for any more company today.

I woke up with a pull on my left arm, it was still dark outside and it took me a second to realize what was going on. Both my arms where chained to the headboard bars of the bed, I tried to yank my arms free but to no avail. That is when I heard a male's voice on my right.

"I truly do not see what she sees in you"

I recognized that voice but I were not too sure to say anything so instead I waited, which was a mistake, a loud hit from what felt like a belt struck my thigh and a rapid pain took over my consciousness.

"Why are you even here?!" another hit. My sight had now adjusted to the dark and I could finally see who the man was, it was the all too familiar butler, Mr. Calmity.

"You are such a waste of space!" He struck me a third time, this time in the space between my plastron and shell on my left side, I could feel tears form in my eyes.

He kept on hitting me for another five minutes before he left the room. I could only stare up in the ceiling for the next hour with tears running down my face from the pain. I was not sure if this was all Mr. Calmity's idea or if _she_ had anything to do with this but it was getting pretty clear that I no longer could put my guard down and all the privileges I had received up to this point was only to make me forget the reality of the situation I was in. I do not remember falling back to sleep but I did.

* * *

The next day when I woke up the chains were gone and I also had a hard time getting out of bed, the bruises where becoming visible on my body and the pain from them made it hard to move.

I read on my alarm clock that it was almost eleven in the morning and no one had tried to wake me up.

I decided to get dresses and head up to the gym and try to work the pain away, my bedroom door was still locked like nothing had happened last night and it made me feel very uneasy.

I got dressed and headed towards the elevator.

I pressed number 30 and heading downstairs for the gym. The music in the elevator was cheerful which made me feel sick to my stomach, I was anything but cheerful this morning.

To my surprise she was in the gym when I arrived, I expected her to already be done by the time I got there and not wanting to show myself weak I ignored the pain from the bruises.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she smiled towards me while walking on the treadmill.

"Um, yes but no one woke me up this morning and I thought you'd be done in here by now." I answered.

"Your bedroom door was locked, believe it or not but I do respect privacy."

"Do you?"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused, even if she did have anything to do with last night, she was not going to admit to it.

"Nothing" I stepped up on the treadmill next to hers, hoping to get a workout while ignoring she was even in the room. I started my warm up with a fast walking speed.

She turned off her own machine and stood in front of mine while I was trying to focus on my warm up.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"No" I answered, speeding up the treadmill.

In a swift movement, she was in front of the control panel of my treadmill, turning it off and leaning only inches away from me.

Her body was sparkling from her workout, sweat drops reflected in the soft lightning from the ceiling.

She was so close that we could feel each other's hot, heavy breathing on each other.

There was that seductive look once again, challenging me.

I am not sure what took over me but I lifted her up on the control panel of the treadmill and our lips met in a heated kiss and without even thinking about it her clothes went to the floor and so did mine.

I carried her towards the center of the gym, ripping one of the soft mats on the wall to place underneath us as we landed on the floor.

Her moaning as I touched her made me even more confident that this was what she wanted.

Her chest was so soft beneath my touch and while her legs wrapped around me I knew I had to move along faster and as I entered her, I felt a sense of calm. I kept on moving while listening to her sound of pleasure until I couldn't take it anymore.

We laid silent side by side on the soft mat for a moment before she rolled on top and kissed me and I didn't deny her affection.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing" I knew that she was referring to my bruises but I were not going to accuse her of something when I was not sure she had anything to do with it. She didn't say anything, she got up and collected her clothes that were spread across the floor.

"I'm sorry but what does this mean?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Did you have any expectations?" she smirked.

"No, just asking." I got dressed in my shorts and blue t-shirt while I waited for her response.

"I don't see how this could mean anything, good luck with your workout" and with that she left the gym, leaving me alone in the room.

I just stood there staring after her as she left and regretting what I had just done, feeling confused and ashamed over my actions. Something about her made me act before thinking and I did not like it.

I used to take pride in my self-control but this whole situation messed with my brain.

My desire to work out disappeared and I decided to get straight back to my bedroom, I needed to think this whole situation over and get my plans straighten out.

I could not keep on messing around like this if I wanted to find my brothers and get back home. I'm not helping anyone, I'm was only making everything worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Naughty Naughty! If you're here, you know what you signed up for lol.

**Obey chapter 4**

* * *

"For being such a high-tech and modern building these locks are truly a joke." Don snorted while getting settled on the wooden bench in his cell.

"Your point?" Raphael grunted, not having the patience for small talk.

"My point is they must not keep many prisoners since these locks could easily be unlocked."

"Well then, break us out of here!"

"I would if I had any of my regular tools and could actually see what I was doing"

"Then why even mention it?"

"Just stating the obvious, what else am I supposed to do to make time go faster?"

The lights were still turned off and had not been lit in days.

"Bastard" Raphael said bitterly as he got up from the dirty floor he'd currently been sitting on and decided to try to tackle down his cell door for the millionth time since they'd gotten locked in.

"Yes, because beating yourself to death will surely get us out of here" Don said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I swear if you don't shut the hell up, the first thing I'll do when I get out of here is to knock your teeth right out of that smart ass mouth of yours!"

"Great, good luck with that, try and threaten that easily unlocked door you've got over there, it might give a damn and buckle!"

"Bros, cut it out, you fighting won't solve anything" Mikey sighed, too tired to care but tried anyway.

Raphael gave up once more, realizing the door would not budge.

* * *

I could not and would not let my guard down, no matter if she had anything to do with my assault the night before or not. I had to remember that no matter what, I was not safe here and I already knew that but my delusional brain decided to ignore it.

It was eleven PM and I had not left my room all day.

The shame of what I had done the day before still struck me like a knee to my gut, yet I could not deny the arousal she had brought upon me, being so close and teasing me all the time up until yesterday and I just could not hold back any longer.

There was no secret that this woman was attractive, she was used to getting what she wanted and would stop and nothing before she got it.

What struck me and that I would also like to know is where my self-confidence came from, knowing that this was my first and only time with a woman, yet it had seemed like I had known exactly what I was doing, which was not the case.

Knowing her, the little as I did, she would probably be at a meeting the entire evening so as long as I kept my bedroom door locked and didn't fall into a deep sleep, I would be fine.

The butler would not get another chance to catch me off guard and if he ever tried to attack me again, he would not get the chance and would regret it.

No one bothered me that evening and I fell into a light slumber, waking up at any little sound coming from the city surrounding me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning when the sun rose above the other buildings. It was early, I could tell, yet I forced myself to get out of bed and headed towards the shower. Once inside and being hit by the hot water, relaxing my sore muscles, I could no longer ignore the aching feeling from my groin. Most of the time I tried to ignore this need whenever I woke up, this morning though, that was not an option.

My hand reached down, rubbing the sensitive bulge that had formed on my lower half for a while before I dropped down into my left hand. The hot water from the shower mixed with the rapid pace of my left hand made me breath heavily.

My mind revisiting images from earlier, with a grunt I released, the evidence washing down the drain.

I sighed and turned off the shower, stepping out and dried myself while looking at my reflection in the mirror. The bruises had started to fade but were still visible.

There was a knock on the door that startled me, not sure who would be here so early in the morning. I opened the door and there she was, wearing the all too familiar silk robe, holding a tray with both hands.

"Good morning, I heard you didn't leave your room all day yesterday, you must be hungry, care to have breakfast with me?"

I was surprised to say the least, I took a step back and let her walk past me inside my bedroom.

She placed the tray on the bed and took a seat next to it.

"Don't just stand there, come over here and eat"

I took a seat next to her on the bed and she handed me a cup of green tea, the heated water worked miracles on my dry throat.

"Thank you" I took another sip from my cup.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something" She took a piece of bacon and held it between her fingers while turning towards me on the bed, I grew nervous, not sure what to expect from this conversation.

"There is an event I have to go to this evening and I want you to go with me"

"You're not really asking are you?" I locked eyes with her.

"You're quick, I like that about you and no, I'm not asking but I thought it would be polite to tell you beforehand" She popped the piece of bacon in her mouth and chewed.

"What kind of event is it?"

"That's not really important, Mr Calmity will bring a suit up for you before we go, now when the formalities are out of the way, please lay down on your back and make yourself hard" She smirked.

I almost choked on my eggs, coughing I tried to catch my breath.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, then she started laughing. Relived she was clearly messing with me I could feel myself relaxing a little bit.

After collecting herself she came to a stand in front of me at the end of the bed, intense yellow eyes locked on mine she loosened the knot on her robe and letting it fall open. White lace peeking through, she lets the robe fall to the floor and I swallow hard, feeling my groin ache for the second time this morning.

My eyes wandered to her full chest, perfectly pushed up by the white lace bra. My gaze continued down her flat stomach to her lace covered center and back up to meet her eyes ones more.

She smiled as she walked back toward me, I moved to the long side of the bed, throwing my legs over the edge. She moved in close and took a seat on my lap, spreading her thighs on either side of my hips. I stroke my hands up her soft skin on her sides and then down her back, undoing her bra as I go. Her bra straps fell down her arms, reviling her soft breasts, nipples hardening from the cool air. She lets out a soft moan as I take one of her nipples in between my teeth.

I release her from my mouth as I lift her up and throw her on her back on the bed, I yank her panties down her slender legs as I let my painfully hard member drop down. I position myself between her legs and demand entrance. I bury myself deep inside of her, giving her a second to adjust before I start moving back and forth, the intense pleasure suddenly becomes too much to handle and I empty myself inside, I breath heavily as I roll off of her.

"I hope you don't think we're done yet?" She grinned as she straddled me.

I smirked back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: More naughtiness, who could have guessed?

**Obey Chapter 5**

* * *

Several hours later after she had left my room, Mr Calmity showed up with the suit that was mentioned earlier. It was a blue suit, white dress shirt, dark blue slacks and a dark blue tie. There was also a pair of black oxfords next to it, wherever we were supposed to go it had to be something important for me to have to dress up so much.

Mr Calmity left without a word, I did not say anything to him either, I had nothing to say to that man.

I got dressed, struggling with the tie, this was something I never had a reason to learn. After several tries I gave up, I had no idea where to begin so I placed it back on the dresser, admitting defeat.

Around six the blond woman who had given me the tour of the building before walked straight into my room, loudly speaking to someone through the headset on her right ear. She looked me up and down and shook her head.

"I'll call you back in a minute" She hung up with the person on the phone.

"Where is your tie?" She asked, I pointed towards the dresser and she went to pick it up. She came back to me and wrapped the tie around my neck, using far more violent movements than necessary and tied it way too tight. She grabbed the tie and yanked me towards her, our faces only inches apart.

"If you are given clothes you put them all on, understand?"

I nodded, not sure what else to say to that. She released her hold and took a step back, grabbing for her phone in the back pocket of her black jeans.

"We're late, hurry up" She headed for the door and I followed her.

While in the elevator, she called someone letting them know we were on our way and how long we would be. I grew more anxious as I watched the floors slide by, stopping at the ground floor we stepped out, me following her. She opened the main entrance for me and I was hit by the cold air, right away I noticed the white limousine on the street below the wide stone stairs.

A large man, probably one of the door attendants, pushed my back, stressing me to hurry up. I walked down the steps and as I got close to the car the driver showed up and opened the door for me, I thanked him, being my polite self, and took a seat in the car, surprised to see the woman I had spent all morning with was already in the car, seated to my right.

She was wearing a short plum purple dress, the back was open and it had a deep v in the front, not leaving much to the imagination.

"We are ready to go!" She said, it took me a second to realize she was speaking to the driver and not to me. The car slowly started to move and the little window between the driver and us slowly closed. With the windows around us also being toned dark we had complete privacy.

She opened the mini fridge that were placed in between the seats and pulled out two bottles of water, she offered one of them to me and I gladly accepted.

"It will be a while until we're there so try and relax, it's just you and me here" She gave me one of those smiles that did something to me, it both calmed me and turned me on all at once.

I took a sip of my water and undid the buttons on my blazer, getting more comfortable in my seat. She pulled up her phone from her purse and started scrolling, I couldn't help to notice how her dress moved higher as she crossed her legs.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" She smiled, showing off her perfectly shaped, white teeth.

"Me neither" The second the words left my mouth I stiffened, suddenly realizing I was playing along without giving it a second thought. I was not sure I liked that or not.

She laughed as she moved over to me and made herself comfortable on my lap. Her scent was different from usual, her regular sweet scent was replaced by a much bolder and mature fragrance, probably perfume. It didn't bother me though, it was still a pleasant scent.

I could feel her hands wander down in between us and once she reached my lower region she unbuttoned my slacks and pulled down the zipper. Her fingertips started to caress my bulge as she started kissing my neck. I could feel myself heating up as I pulled the straps of her dress down, her breast fully revealed just for me to see.

I dropped down in her left hand and as she guides me to her heat, her other hand wraps around my neck in a choke hold, not hard enough to keep me from breathing but hard enough to make it more difficult.

She rode me fast, the mix between pleasure and lack of oxygen made my head spin. Her moans told me she's close and so I took a steady grip behind her thighs to help her move quicker. Her moans grew louder and as she reaches orgasm, she released my neck and bit down on my shoulder to muffle her scream. The intense pain from my shoulder brought me over the edge and I come deep inside her, hugging her close to me.

We were both breathing heavily, none of us ready to move yet. She locked eyes with me before kissing me, our tongues circling around each other's, she lets out a soft moan before breaking the kiss. She got up from my lap and corrected her dress, taking her time when she realized I was watching her intensely.

"What is your name?" She had never told me her name and no one else around her seems to use her name either.

"Is that important?" She took a slow sip of water as her breathing calmed down.

"I guess not if you're not willing to tell me, but it would be nice to have something to call you" I pulled up and zipped my pants, realizing they were still opened.

"We should be there soon" The fact that she wasn't going to tell me her name just made me more curious, why was her name such a secret?

The car came to a stop and outside I could see a ton of people with cameras looking directly at us, I wasn't sure I was ready for this.

"Brace yourself, it usually gets pretty loud" She takes my hand in hers and as soon as the driver opens the door for us, we step out of the car together and immediately camera flashes blind me. People were screaming for us to look their way so they could take out picture. I was thankful for her hand guiding me through the flashes and a couple of minutes later we were inside.

The building we now were in could best be described as an old-fashioned theatre and I would assume the room we were standing in was the lobby.

The room was filled with different kinds of people, most of them well dressed but a few stood out, not really fitting in with the rest of the crowd.

I didn't think more of it as we moved across the lobby. We stopped a few times as people came up to say hello, she seems to know many people in this crowd, not that I am surprised.

I listened carefully to hear if anyone would call her by her name but nobody ever did.

An hour of small talk later we were welcomed into the actual theater and we took seats in the front close to the stage, her hand came to rest on my thigh as a man walked on stage, greeted with a round of applause from the audience.

"Welcome everyone to this year's auction, I hope you had a chance to have a look around and decide what you want to bid on this evening"

I was not expecting an auction and thinking about it, I didn't see any objects in the lobby that could be for sale, I thought you would always get a chance to see the objects before the auction starts but maybe I just missed it.

"We all know why we're here so I don't see any reason to waste any more of your precious time, let's get right into it shall we?" The applause echoed throughout the theater once more as the auctioneer got ready behind his desk.

"First we have a male, previously owned by the Kent family, knows gardening and his mind is fairly broken, do we have an offer?"

My stomach turned as a skinny man, probably late twenties walked out on stage, wearing rough clothing and hands tied together. My brain suddenly connected everything, the people from the lobby who stood out were the objects for sale. They were auctioning out people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex, blood and candlewax.

**Obey Chapter 6**

* * *

I felt sick and I knew I had to get out but I also knew if I made a scene, my brothers could end up at one of these auctions.

All I could do was to stay put and wait for it to be over. I tried to clear my head from thoughts, not wanting to pay any attention to what was happening on stage right in front of me.

The auction went on for another hour and a half. Afterwards we made our way back to the limousine, stopping for a minute to give the photographers a chance to take more pictures of us.

I felt empty, this was what these rich people did for entertainment, buying people, buying lives.

I had in a sense given up my own life to save my brothers, I was only property to this woman and nothing more.

We got back in the car and got back on the road.

"This must have been a new experience for you" She said as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

I didn't reply, I didn't feel I had to since she probably already knew the answer. Not only was the auction new to me but just being around people in a public space was also something I was not used to.

The rest of the ride was silent, I couldn't think of anything to say to her right now and she seemed to understand I needed space.

* * *

Once back in front of the tall building I now belonged to, the driver opened the door for us and we left the car, heading slowly towards the stairs.

The closer we got to the main entrance I could feel my panic rising, being back inside would mean I was once again a prisoner. Playing by her rules would not get me back home, it would only waste valuable time.

Before thinking my actions through, I ran, not knowing where I was going but hoping to get as far away as possible, then come back and be ready to fight for my brothers. The suit made it more difficult to move but I kept it on so I wouldn't bring any unnecessary attention to myself.

About half a mile away, I hid behind a dumpster in one of the many alleyways, hoping to catch my breath.

After making sure no one followed me, I sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes, resting my head on the dumpster behind me. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard not far from where I was hiding, followed by a sharp pain in my right arm. I had been shot with something, not a bullet but something much smaller and the wound did not go deep. As I tried to get away, my legs stopped listening and I could no longer move and fell to the ground.

I gritted my teeth as I could hear three men laughing while walked up to me. Before I could see what was happening, I was kicked in the head and all went black.

* * *

I woke up and was greeted with a headache from hell, my vision was blurry and my limbs were still not responding properly. I noticed I was no longer wearing the suit either.

I could hear footsteps, like heals hitting wooden floor, wherever I was, I wasn't alone.

"To be honest, I was not prepared for you to run off like that" It was her, she was moving objects around and making a lot of noise.

I tried to move my arms but realized they were cuffed down to the bedframe, so were my legs. Looking around as my vision slowly came back to me, I could see red and black walls. It was overall very dark inside the room with only a few dim lights spreading soft light throughout the room. It was also filled with objects and furniture I could not even begin to describe.

She was on the opposed side of the room, wearing only a pair of black lace underwear that showed off her behind in all the right ways and black heels.

"It's very tiresome when people don't keep up their end of the bargain." She came closer to me, stopping when she reached the end of the bed. "But if you want to leave so badly, why not make you want to leave for a valid reason"

She tightened the cuffs on my ankles, cutting off my bloodstream and limiting my movement event more.

She lit a block candle, setting it down on the wooden bedside table. Then she opened the drawer and pulled out a black box, inside was a syringe filled with an unknown fluid.

Without warning, she inserted the needle directly in my thigh, injecting me with whatever that was.

A few moments later I could feel my body temperature rising and my lower region became more uncomfortable by the second. I was starting to suspect what it was she had just injected in me.

"You can try and fight the drug as much as you like but let me warn you, it will only make this even more miserable for you"

I did not like the sound of that.

She picked up the candle she had lit before, hovering it over my chest.

"Fortunately for you, you don't have many unprotected areas on your body but we'll just have to work with what we've got" She poured the heated candle wax on my collarbones, then on my shins and up my thighs. It burned only for a second so the pain was manageable.

"I did notice earlier that you have a lot of scars on you, I'm sure you can handle way worse than this, no?" She grinned, it was not her regular smile that I'd come to enjoy, this was a malicious smile and I could tell this was only the beginning.

She poured some more wax on my thigh but this time she didn't leave it at that, as soon as the wax landed on my leg a strike with a rod followed, leaving a small open gash behind. Blood started running down the side of my leg, my jaw clenched as my mind prepared for the next strike.

I couldn't understand how she managed to get a hold of objects so quickly and where she was keeping them. She didn't give me much time to think about it before she moved to the other side of the bed and made my other leg go through the same assault. At the same time the growing need between my legs became too much to handle, not being able to hide it any more I released it from its tight hiding spot, leaving myself bare and vulnerable.

"Glad you decided to cooperate" She took my member in her right hand and stroked it slowly up and down, placing the candle back on the nightstand. She bent down and took me in between her soft lips and I couldn't stop a moan from escaping me as she took me deeper and deeper down her throat.

I grunted as she released me and got another strike with the rod as a reply. I could feel the blood dripping down and the open wounds stinging.

She stroked me a few more times before abruptly stopping and waited a few seconds before stroking me once again, quicker this time.

"Come and you'll regret it" She continued stroking my member up and down, varied different speeds between short breaks. It was infuriating and felt amazing at the same time.

I was balancing on the edge of climax as she reached for the candle once more.

I jolted in pain as the hot wax poured down my most sensitive body part, directly followed by three more rod strikes on each leg. The mix between pain and pleasure made me dizzy.

She wiped the candle wax away, blew out the candle, pulled down her underwear and straddled me on the bed, guiding me inside of her. Only a few movements was all it took for her to reach climax and feeling her walls contracting around me sent me over the edge as well. I had never had such an intense orgasm before in my life.

She pulled herself off me and went to get something on the other end of the room, coming back with what looked like a medical supply bag. She also unlocked the cuffs around my ankles and hands, I sighed as I could feel the blood rushing back inside my limbs.

"Can you sit up a little bit?" I did as I was told and rested my back on the headboard of the bed, feeling too exhausted to argue.

She got to work with cleaning and dressing my wounds, wiping away the dried wax and running blood. All I could do was look at her. I didn't understand how a beautiful woman like her who seems to have everything could find joy in hurting people this way.

I took a deep breath, trying to stay awake.

My entire body hurt and all I wanted was to go to sleep.

I let the tears escape my eyes, not having the energy to care who saw them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexyness in this chapter as well.

**Obey Chapter 7**

* * *

She helped me back to my room and to my bed. She moved the blackout curtains, blocking every ray of sunlight that tried to light up the room.

I crawled underneath the covers, all I wanted was to go to sleep and not feel the pain for a couple of hours.

My wounds stung whenever I moved around too much and the burns I had gotten from the wax would not stop aching.

She took a seat next to me on the bed, correcting the covers to make it more comfortable for me.

I grunted in pain, shifting to find a way to lie that was bearable.

"Why me?" I asked, not sure if I cared to know the answer, knowing wouldn't change anything.

"You can call me Cara" She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Cara… is that your real name?

"You said it would be nice to call me by name so I gave you a name" she smirked.

"Why bother to give me a name if it's not your real name?"

Her smile fell.

"If you would just play by my rules, this wouldn't be so difficult for you."

"You could just let my brothers and I go, clearly I'm not what you expected" I instantly regretted my forwardness as her eyes turned ice cold.

"I understand that you must miss your brothers but as I promised, they are in safe keeping and will not be harmed, you should remember that, you trying to escape might put them in danger"

I watched her as she got up from the bed and undressed once more. Even though being as tired as I was, I couldn't help but look at her as she was standing naked in front of me.

She touched herself, her hands softly caressing her soft breasts and slowly moving lower in between her legs.

I could feel myself growing hard once more, how that was even possible with the pain I was in, I had no idea.

She let out a soft moan as she continued to caress herself.

"You're everything I want Leonardo." She moaned.

Hearing her say my name aloud made me drop down in my hand. I stroked myself gently while watching her touch herself, ignoring the screaming pain my every move caused my body.

"I want you to take a seat on the edge of the bed for me"

I did as told, ignoring the pain and focusing on her.

I threw my legs off the side of the bed, spreading my thighs wide. She took a seat on my lap, her back facing me and guiding me into her in the process.

I let out a deep breath as her warmth surrounding me once again, I could never get tired of this feeling.

Soft moans escaped her lips as her ass moved up and down, making it hard for me to hold back.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if I kept her in control I got up from the bed, carrying her in the process and threw her face down on the bed, holding her arms down on the mattress so she couldn't escape.

"My turn" I said as I entered her once more, hard, not giving her any chance to adjust to the change in position.

She yelled in pleasure as I moved in and out of her, I could feel myself getting closer and closer but wouldn't dare to finish before her.

She dug her nails in the covers as she screamed out her climax and as she came, I emptied myself inside of her.

I collapsed next to her on the bed, once the high from my orgasm subsided I could feel the pain from earlier but this time, ten times worse.

I grunted in pain.

She got up from the bed and wrapped her robe around herself.

"Cara?"

"Yes?"

"Why me?" I was so close to falling asleep but I needed to hear her answer.

"Like I said, you're everything I ever wanted, now, get back in bed and get some rest"

She helped me back under the warmth of the covers, I was too tired to think about what she had just told me.

I needed a break, needed to sleep and when I woke up, I would be able to think.

"Rest well" She kissed me on the side of my mouth and then left the room, I wanted to go and lock it after her but my body would not let me.

I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"How many days has it been?" Mikey asked, not moving from the wooden bench he was laying on.

"Who knows and who gives a fuck. How hard can it be for Leo to get us out of here?" Raph answered, pacing back and forth in his cell.

Suddenly the lights lit up in the basement the three brothers were imprisoned in.

Once adjusted to the light they had not seen in days, they could see two guards entering with a wagon, carrying a flat screen television.

One of the guards cleared his throat before speaking.

"Miss feels bad that you are not caught up to the current situation so she had us bring you an update." The guard laughed as he finished and adjusted the TV, making sure the view was clear for the brothers.

Raph grabbed a hold on the bars as he watched the guard turn the television on.

On the screen, he could see a poorly lit room with red and black walls and Leonardo tied down to a bed, obviously not entirely awake.

As the footage kept on rolling, Raphael slid down to the floor, unsure of what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The research I have to do for this story is something else…


	8. Chapter 8

**Obey Chapter 8**

* * *

"So...turns out Leo's having it far worse than us, I honestly didn't think that was possible" Mikey said, breaking the awkward silence once the TV screen had turned dark.

"I guess just waiting for Leo isn't an option anymore, we'll have to find a way and get out of here on our own" Don sighed.

"Did you guys not see the same video as me? She fucking raped him!" Raph kicked the wooden bench in his cell, not caring about how much noise he was making. "We are no longer just getting out of here, she has to be dead before I leave this place and I'll do it myself with my bare hand if I have to!"

"We saw it Raph and we'll deal with it but for now, be quiet so I can think" Donnie said, taking a seat on his bench.

"Well, the guards are our best chance right? They should have the key on them so some form of distraction maybe. Raph, you're usually good at pissing people off" Mikey smirked even though knowing no one could see him.

"Funny, dickhead" Raph grunted.

"Actually Mikey, that could work except you would have to do it" Donnie said as he tried to see his brothers through the darkness.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you are the swiftest out of all of us, if you can get one of the guards to enter your cell you would have no trouble getting behind him to either steal the key or knock him out, however, you would have to decide on the smartest move in the moment, do you think you could do that?"

"I mean, yeah I think I can do that."

"Good, we are also probably being watched down here so once we have a hold of the key we'll have to move quickly before they notice we are gone and finding Leo will be a struggle since we have no idea where they're keeping him"

"We'll figure that out as we go, improvisation is what I'm really good at!"

"And that's where you and I differ dear brother" Donnie chuckled.

"Alright great so we have a plan, now we just need the guards to show up and who knows when that'll be" Raph said.

"They'll have to feed us at some point, we are not to be harmed, remember?" Donnie said, not even trying to hide his sarcasm.

"We know that was all bullshit at this point"

"Patience Raph, they'll be here soon"

* * *

When I woke up my body was still sore and dark bruises had shaped around my wrists and ankles.

The bandages covering my wounds needed changing and my mind screamed after a hot shower.

I checked the watch on my nightstand as I slowly moved out of bed, my legs buckling as I tried to stand up. Cara would probably be in the gym right about now and I needed new bandages…and some painkillers.

Taking support from the walls, I managed to get dressed and get to the elevator down the hall from my room.

Once on the right floor I used my card to open the doors to the gym and Cara was there. In the center of the room Cara had her head facing down to the floor and her ass upwards, the voice on the stereo called it "Downward facing dog", Very accurate.

"Cara?" I said as Cara jumped in surprise as if she wasn't expecting to see me here. She took a seat on the mat underneath her, facing me as she turned off the stereo.

"Good morning Leonardo, shouldn't you be resting?" She smiled as if yesterday had never happened. This woman sure was sinister.

"I need a shower but I have no extra bandages," I explained.

"Hmm strange, I asked Mr. Calmity to bring you some, I'll have a talk with him again and have him bring you what you need.

"Thank you, something for the pain would be nice too"

"Of course, I'll get on it right away, go back to your room and rest"

"Thank you" With that I left and made it back into my bedroom and used the restroom before crawling back into bed.

* * *

About an hour or so later there was a knock on the door before Mr. Calmity entered with a large tray in both hands and a brown paper bag hanging from his left wrist. On the tray were some food and the bandages I had asked for along with some medicine and a glass of water.

The old man placed the tray on the side table before ripping the covers off me.

"Miss told me to clean your wounds, please remove your clothing" The man showed no emotion whatsoever.

"That's fine, I can do it myself" I wanted this man to leave, sooner rather than later.

"So you wish for me to tell the lady that you refused to listen to her orders?"

I didn't know what to answer to that, I knew what might happen if she heard about this so after a moment of reflection I removed my clothes. The butler got to work with removing the old bandages, not showing any remorse as he jerked them off.

"You should feel flattered Miss still cares enough for you to spoil you, this act will fade in a second and when it does you'll think back at this moment wishing you could go back" Mr. Calmity didn't meet my eyes as he told me this but kept his focus on his task.

"I'm assuming you've been around for a while, it isn't the first time you've had to do this is it?" I knew I should step carefully, having experienced firsthand what this man is capable of.

"There was a time when I had people doing this for me but we're all interchangeable, one day you'll be replaced by someone else and I may be replaced by you, that's how life goes"

"You mean her whole family's been doing this, has this been going on for generations?"

"I see no one has told you anything and I might get in trouble for telling you"

"I won't tell anyone, I mean who would I tell?"

"Miss does not age like you and I, we all grow old while she stays the same. You start of as one of her subjects and once she's through with you she'll make you work for her until the day you draw your last breath"

I was in shock, the man in front of me had once been in my position, he knew exactly what I was going through and yet he followed orders from Cara without any hesitation.

"Have you ever tried to escape?" I asked and Mr. Calmity looked up, locking gaze with me.

Suddenly I felt an agonizing pain from one of my legs as the butlers fingers dug into one of my deeper wounds and without thinking about it my fist connected with his jaw, making a sickening popping sound that echoed in the large bedroom.

Mr. Calmity got up from the bed and wiped the blood from his fingers on the sheets, struggling to speak he told me.

"I'll let her know you did this" And without saying another word he left the room.

I was left speechless and looking down on the bed I could see the glass filled with water had been knocked over and the blood now pouring from my open wound was mixing with the water on the mattress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Naughty naughty

**Obey Chapter 9**

* * *

"We're leaving for a trip"

We were having breakfast in the dining room, it was early in the morning and for once I'd been woken up by one of her so called, employees.

"What do you mean?" Leaving the building was the last thing I wanted to do, my brothers were here, somewhere, leaving would put them in more danger.

"I have business to attend to and I need you to go with me" She stopped eating, eyes locked on mine as if to see how I would react.

"Why would you need me there?" I already knew why. This woman wasn't looking for a business partner or a friend, she needed an escort.

"You know why and looking at how you've treated Mr. Calmity up until now, I think you should consider how you talk to me, you've been more trouble than I usually consider acceptable" Cara said, her voice firm and I could tell she was frustrated.

"I could waste my breath explaining the situation but I'm not going to bother so instead I want to know why you bother, since we're all replaceable right?"

"What?" She said, her shoulders tensing and for the first time since I got here she actually looked surprised.

"Once you tire of us you replace us, Mr. Calmity and now me?"

She just stared at me, obviously shocked by my bluntness. I would rather take her punishment for being outspoken than leaving the building.

"I'm not sure what you've heard or who you've heard it from but I'm very selective with my subjects and I don't simply replace one with the other as you make it seem" She was confused and somewhat annoyed.

"The fact that you call us subjects makes me sick" I knew I was pushing it but I also knew I would do anything to make her reconsider taking me on that trip.

"What would you call yourself then?" It seemed like she was actually asking. She took a sip of her tea.

I decided to humor her.

"Where I come from, being held against their will is called imprisonment so I would call myself a prisoner or maybe a slave since you seem to know the meaning behind that word quite well considering you attend slave markets in your spare time" I could feel myself getting frustrated as well.

She took a second to reflect.

"I've tried my best to make you feel comfortable here, you consented to this arrangement and yet you do nothing but give me an attitude or try to flee, I´m starting to question your loyalty towards your brothers" She was done eating, I could tell this conversation had killed her appetite.

Her words hit hard, I was aware that I´d made a bunch of mistakes since I got here, endangering my own and my brothers lives. There´s no question about that but stating that I didn´t care was far from the truth. Steadying my breath and ignoring the aching feeling in my chest, I straightened my back.

"I agreed to do anything you asked of me as long as my brothers were safe but I don't even know where my brothers are, or if they're well taken care of, how can you expect obedience when you're not keeping up with your part of the bargain?" My mouth was working on its own, wording everything I'd been thinking the past couple of hours before ending up at this table, not thinking about the consequences, which was very unlike me.

She smiled.

"I believe you're right…go on this trip with me and your brothers could join you and live with us here" She was being serious but I couldn´t trust her and knew she had some hidden agenda to her words.

"And why would I trust a word you say?" It was a stupid question and I knew it.

"What other choices do you have?" She had the upper hand once again, I was reminded that no matter how much I fought this, I would never win.

After a moment of silence, I asked.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

It was mid-day when the car pulled up next to a private jet at the airport, once parked I could see the crew transferring our bags into the plane.

The car door opened and she climbed out before me.

My brain wanting to ignore it but my eyes kept on staring at the short silk dress she was wearing. I could tell she was aware I was watching her and it bothered me.

She hooked her arm in mine.

"Ever been on a private jet before?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"Never been on a plane legally before" I answered honestly, who would hold it against me.

To my surprise, she laughed, thinking I was joking and I hated myself for loving her laugh.

"Then you'll love this, come on!" She lead me up the stairs to the plane and once inside I was greeted by the crew, treating me like I was the one who'd paid for all this, calling me Mister or Sir and Cara didn't object once.

We sat down in the leather seats opposite of each other, there were numerous seats like ours in the plane, a door in the back, which I figured where the bathroom and two doors in the front, one being the exit and the other leading to the pilots.

With the safety information out of the way, we got into the air and champagne was served before I had the chance to unbuckle my seatbelt.

She took her glass in her hand, raising it towards me, the strap of her silk dress falling down her shoulder.

"Cheers" She smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth.

I swallowed, lifting my own glass to hers. She downed the liquid in her glass in a swift second, leaving me both impressed and breathless.

"Are you feeling alright?" Her question caught me off guard and she almost made me believe she cared for a second.

"Yes…why?" I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

She placed her glass back on the table between us, crossing her legs.

"Because I need you to go to the bathroom and stay in there until I get there" She smirked, slightly lifting her dress further up her thighs and with a swift glance I could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Trying to hide your likings from the people who work for you?" Once again, I was speaking out of place but I couldn't help myself and also desperately trying to ignore the impact her words had on my lower region.

"It's either the bathroom or your seat in front of the entire crew, your choice" This was another challenge, she knew the only one losing in not doing what she told me was me and she was content with doing it either way.

I got out of my seat, walked through the plane to the back where the bathroom was, stepped inside and closed the door behind me, closed the lid of the toilet and took a seat. The bathroom was more spacious than I first had believed it to be but an airplane bathroom nonetheless.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to push out the realization of what I was doing from my mind.

Before I was ready, she opened the door, naked, only wearing heels, the shock almost made me swallow my own tongue.

She joined me in the airplane bathroom and locking the door behind her, the both of us taking up the majority of space.

"Take off your pants please" She told me and me being used to not wearing clothes didn't even realize I still had clothes on.

Every argument I might have had before she showed up in the bathroom left me, all I could see were her perfect curves, her smooth and rounded breasts and nipples stiffening to the cold air.

To me personally, removing clothing didn't mean anything because my shell did the work of hiding my privates for me so I pulled down my pants without any objections.

She dropped to her knees in front of me, her nails scratching her way up my thighs before forcing them apart.

She licked her lips.

"Are you just going to make me stare at you from here or are you going to let me make you feel good?" She smiled, teeth showing and her eyes dangerous with challenge.

I had no argument to that, she had the upper hand, if I did as I was told there was a slight chance my brothers could join me but there was also a side of me that wanted her to work for it.

However, seeing her naked between my legs didn't leave any room for rational thinking, I could feel myself growing hard and bulging out of my plastron.

She saw the shape shifting in my lower region and her mouth got to work, letting her tongue circle around it.

"Uhgn!" I couldn't keep silent as her warm breaths teased me and a few seconds later I couldn't keep myself hidden any longer.

She swallowed me the same moment I dropped down, hitting the back of her throat. I tried to stay as quiet as I could while her head moved up and down and her tongue circling around the head of my cock.

High on desire I lost grip or reality and forgot my place, I grabbed her hair hard, forced her mouth off me and made her eyes lock with mine, now it was my turn to smile.

Still holding her hair in a strong fist, we stood up, swapped places and I bent her over, letting go of her hair to take an iron grip on the back of her neck, forcing her head down, her forearms now resting on the seat, trying to hold herself up.

My other hand smoothly caressed the firm curves of her ass as I forced her legs apart, leaving her open and exposed for me. Touching between her legs I could tell how excited she was, I let a finger slip inside her and she let out a soft moan in appreciation. I sped up my movement, stroking every inch of her insides, my other hand releasing her neck to come down and circle her clit.

She whimpered, her breathing rapid as moans of ecstasy escaped her lips.

"Fuck me already!" the need was clear in her voice.

I didn't need to be told twice, feeling my own need to be almost painful and without warning I pushed myself deep inside her, not giving her any time to adjust, I pulled my hips back and then a strong thrust forward again. She was hot and tight around me, she moved with me, meeting my every thrust, taking everything I was giving her.

My hand was back at work on her clitoris as I moved quicker, I could tell she was close, so was I but I refused to let go until I heard her scream my name so all her employees knew what I was doing to her. It didn't take long until I got my wish, her inner walls cramped around me as she came and it pushed me over the edge. With a grunt as I clenching my teeth I filled her with my cum, catching my breath as I pulled out of her I could see it leaking and running down the inside of her thigh.

I took a hold of the sink to keep myself standing, knees week and suddenly feeling a little dizzy. She got up as well and turned around to face me, her hand came to rest on the side of my face as she leaned in and kissed me, I kissed her back without a single thought.

"Get a hold of yourself, we will be landing soon" Cara smiled as she moved past me, unlocked the door and left the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror over the sink, now realizing it was there in the first place, and took a deep breath. I needed a shower…and a very long nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obey chapter 10**

* * *

We landed about fifteen minutes later, the city surrounding the airport stretched for miles in every direction.

I'd been ordered to change into a dark suit, the tie felt tighter than usual around my neck. Cara had also changed into a longer formfitting, plum colored dress. Her back showing because of the low cut and her black heels made a clinking sound on the metal stairs leading down from the aircraft.

A black limousine was waiting for us as we left the private jet, while briefly remembering what had happened last time we'd been in a limousine I could feel my face heat up, forcing the memory aside, we got inside the vehicle.

I watched the tall buildings pass us by as we drove, letting myself escape reality for a moment.

“Alright, so I should go over some rules with you before we arrive” Cara said, bringing me back from my thoughts. I didn't answer her, simply waited for her to continue.

“Don't speak unless you're addressed, if you are, keep it brief, avoid eye contact and do NOT try to escape this time, they'll shoot you on the spot without giving it a second thought, believe it or not but I prefer you alive” She spoke with authority, not leaving any room for questioning.

I could tell this was serious, wherever we were going, there was a slight risk for my safety.

I simply nodded, not sure what to say. Her hand came to rest on my bicep, caressing is softly.

“There's no need to worry yourself, just do as I say and you'll be alright” she gave a reassuring smile.

“Don't I always” I replied sarcastically.

The car stopped and the door opened for us and as we got out we were greeted by a number of men, all wearing the same striped, dark grey suits, I couldn't help to notice the guns in their belts.

“Miss, welcome, please follow us” said one of the men and we did just that. Two of Cara's lifeguards followed closely behind us.

Once inside on our way to the elevators I took a swift look around, from what I could tell we were inside a hotel. Three large reception desks was the first thing I noticed, then the wide spread of lounge furniture and further away, the entrance to what I guessed would be the restaurant. The interior was exquisite and the soft lightning warmed the room.

Once we got out from the elevator, we were shown into a conference room, a long table with numerous chairs, bowls of different kind of fruits stood prepared along with sparkling water and a projection of numbers could be seen on one of the walls. Windows from floor to ceiling gave an amazing view over the city. 

“Mister will be here shorty Miss, please make yourself comfortable” and with those words the men in grey suits left, Cara's lifeguards waited outside the door, making sure no one unwanted entered.

Cara turned to me and straightened my tie, if I didn't knew better I would've thought she looked somewhat nervous.

“Go and stand in the corner over there and remember the rules” She said and then took a seat at the short end of the table.

I did as I was told, not quite sure what to expect.

When the door finally opened once more, a young, tall man stepped inside. The atmosphere in the room suddenly shifted, becoming colder. The man carried himself well, back straight and shoulders back, demanding respect and receiving it without questions.

I immediately saw the resemblance between the two individuals in the room and even though I knew I shouldn't I couldn't help to look at the man's eyes, which were the same color as Cara's.

“Sister” The man greeted as he took a seat at the other end of the table, resting his elbows on the surface and chin on the back of his hands.

I could feel the man's eyes on me, studying me but I kept mine on the floor.

“Brother, how kind of you to finally show up” Cara said, obviously annoyed.

“I thought we agreed you would keep your subjects out from our meetings” The man grinned, his eyes shining with mischief.

“I bet that would please you, be grateful that I even showed up here after our last meeting, get on with it, I don't have all day” Cara crossed her arms over her chest, clearly showing that all she wanted to do was to leave.

“Yes, always eager to… get down to business, your reputation is well deserved dear sister, unfortunately your skanky behavior has affected our actual businesses and so now, as you can understand, we have a problem” The man was still smiling as he spoke.

Cara didn't answer but I could tell the words had affected her.

“But per usual I have a solution and you have a chance to prove that you're valuable for something other than spreading your legs” The man scornfully laughed as the pushed his chair back and headed towards one of the drawers, pulling out a folder. As the man walking across the room with certain steps, I could see Cara's whole body stiffen, I had no more doubt that Cara was afraid of this man.

The folder was placed and opened in front of her on the table, I couldn't see what was inside it but didn't need to as Cara's brother started to explain.

“This is Mr. Lake, owner of the SUS Hotel chain along the coast line, we need his investment to further expand locally around the city and you're going to make that happen. You meet him at the location I give you, you wine and dine him and discuss business, you do NOT fuck him, too much is on the line for you to mess this up” He finished and once again took a seat at the other end of the table.

“If there's so much on the line as you say, why even make me do this in the first place?” Cara asked, I admit that I was wondering the same thing.

“Trust me I wish I didn't have to but this man prefers to do business with beautiful women, so he'll have your pretty face to look at while you convince him to invest” The man pulled a pack of cigarettes from his chest pocket and lit one in one swift movement, exhaling the thick smoke.

Cara sat silently for a long while as she read Mr. Lakes file, working her way through a dozen of pages. I felt anxious even though I had no reason to be, this had nothing to do with me so I wasn't even sure why I seemed to care.

“Alright, send me everything I need to know beforehand along with time and place and I'll get it done” Cara said and closed the file, then stood from her seat and straightened her dress.

As they were about to leave through the door, Cara's brother stopped them and before she could object the man had a firm grip on her jaw, forcing her face only a few inches from his own.

“Hope to see you soon enough dear sister” With a sinister look on his face he traced is thumb along Cara's bottom lip.

Once again I didn't think and spoke on impulse.

“Let go of her” as quickly as I spoke the brothers yellow eyes locked with mine and the room got so quiet you could probably have heard a pin drop on the floor.

“So the creature can actually speak, how interesting…you're the first one who's actually had the balls to speak up, I must say I'm impressed…but mostly pissed” Without warning I felt the brothers fist connect with my temple, the impact blurring my vision as I stumbled to regain my footing. I heard Cara yelling at her brother and the bodyguards entering the room to stop the commotion.

We were escorted out of the conference room and got into the elevator, I held the side of my head in hope that it would make it hurt less, it didn't.

We got back in the car without a word and drove off towards the airport.

Once again seated in the private jet I was given some painkillers and an icepack for my temple, silently praying this wouldn't result in a black eye.

We lifted and got back up in the air, after a long silence Cara finally broke it.

“You're an idiot” a simple statement but it was true.

“I know” I mumbled.

“At least now I know you don't disobey orders just to make my life difficult, it's just who you are”

I only nodded, it was partly true, my obedience came from respect and loyalty and without it, I was clearly living by my own rules.

After another long silence, Cara spoke again, her voice softer this time.

“Thank you by the way” She smiled and I could feel my heart skip a beat, swallowing hard I nodded once more and smiled as well.

Nothing more needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who hates Cara´s brother? ME!


	11. Chapter 11

**Obey Chapter 11**

* * *

When we got back on the ground, it was raining heavily and the winds were picking up, apparently, there was a rainstorm about to hit later in the evening.

We made it back to the all too familiar building without any issues and once inside, while waiting for the elevator I finally had a chance to feel how tired I was. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, hoping to regain some kind of strength to get myself through the rest of the evening.

“I'm craving sushi, do you like sushi?” Cara asked.

It took me a second to comprehend what she was asking but then I simply answered yes.

“Good, I'll have the kitchen make a lot…and I mean a lot” I think Cara was talking more to herself than to me at this point.

The elevator doors opened and we made our way inside, I watched her press the number for my floor.

“You can take a nap if you want to, I'll come wake you when dinner is ready” she said as the elevator stopped at my floor.

“Sounds good” I answered as I got out from the elevator, walked the corridor and opened the door to my room. I threw my clothes on the floor, then myself on the bed and within minutes, I was asleep.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I woke to the feeling of soft hands on my shoulders, kneading slowly, untangling knotted muscles as they worked. I let a soft groan escape at the pleasure of feeling my muscles relax.

I could hear the rain hitting the windows and thunder heading closer but still very far away.

“You really were tired, I feel kind of bad for having to wake you up” She said, letting go of my shoulders and sat down beside me on the bed, I turned around to look at her, she was wearing her silk robe and her hair was up, looking relaxed and calm.

Looking past her, I could see pillows on the floor by the window, large trays of sushi surrounding them and the room was dark but also filled with lit candles.

“Food's ready” She stated as she got off the bed and took a seat on one of the pillows on the floor.

I got up as well and sat down on the pillow across from her, gazing out of the window for a second, stunned by the view of all the lit up buildings in the dark.

“I didn't know which kind you preferred so I had them make a little bit of everything” She said as she handed me a small plate. She picked up her chopsticks and started gathering a few pieces on her own plate.

I did the same and took a bite, now realizing how hungry I actually was. Then a though struck me, I wasn't sure now was the right time to ask but then again, this topic would never have an optimal time or place.

“I know it's really not any of my business but…why does your brother treat you like that?” as I asked I could see her tense up.

She took her time, studying me, as if deciding to answer me or not. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding when she finally did.

“He's a megalomaniac, he thinks he owns everything and everyone, including me and so, he believes he can do whatever he wants with me” she explained, she didn't look at me, keeping her focus on the food she was no longer eating.

“Can he?” I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

“…for the most part” She answered truthfully.

I didn't know what shocked me most, her answer or the sudden rage I felt when she said it. She looked lost in thought for a moment, then I noticed the bottle of white wine in the cooler and glasses standing an arm’s length away from me. I honestly wasn't much of a drinker but after a day like this it couldn't hurt. I took the bottle, opened it and filled each glass, then handed one of them to her and kept the other one for myself.

“To a very long day” I said and held up my glass.

Cara smiled and for once, it actually felt genuine, she held up her glass as well.

“Long day indeed” She said and took a sip of her wine, as did I, we both enjoying the taste and cooling feeling of it.

Seconds later lightning struck outside, making us both jump in our seats and look out the window, then laughed at our reactions.

When we'd both finished eating, we just sat together and looked at the storm outside in comfortable silence. Her head came to rest on my shoulder and I didn't mind, simply enjoying the calm for once.

I felt her shift slightly and as I turned my head to check on her I was met with her lips on mine. Quickly getting over the shock, I kissed her back and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms circled around my neck, deepening the kiss. Her tongue still tasted as the wine from earlier, her hands left my neck and made their way down my shoulders and arms, letting her nails dig in slightly as she went.

My mouth left hers as I slowly kissed my way down her neck, slightly moving the silk of her robe aside to expose her collarbone.

Cara untied the strap of her robe and the silk fell to the floor, reveling her naked self in the candle light. I kissed her again as my hands came to rest on her soft breasts, nipples hardening to my touch.

I guided her arms back around my neck, then I took a firm grip on the backside of her thighs, lifted her unto my lap and then I got to my feet and carried her over to the bed. I lied her down carefully as I got on top of her, spread her legs and kissed her passionately as I caressed her flat stomach before moving further down. She was wet and ready, her moans as I stroked her clit made me drop down. I gave her a few more strokes before I buried myself deep inside her, not having the patience to wait any longer. I could never get enough of this warm, tight feeling, her inner walls cramping down around me as she desperately tried to adjust to my size. I sucked on her neck at I moved in and out of her. Cara's nails dug into my shoulders, feeling the heat, I knew I was bleeding but I didn't care, all that mattered was the feeling of her.

I took hold of her wrists, forcing and holding them down over her head on the matrass as her legs wrapped around my middle. I changed my pace, moving my hips with brute force, gentle touches forgotten as pure lust took over my senses.

Her back arched as she came and I followed shortly after, catching my breath and kissed her softly before pulling out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard her soft voice calling my name.

“Let's move under the covers before we fall asleep” She suggested and we did just that.

Comfortable under the blankets I pulled her close to me, her head resting on my shoulder and an arm wrapped over my chest. I sighed happily and kissed her forehead before wishing her good night, she didn't answer, she was already fast asleep.

It didn't take long until I fell asleep as well.

* * *


End file.
